1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for operating the brake and accelerator pedals for a vehicle having either a manual transmission or an automatic transmission, including but not limited to motor vehicles, by handicapped drivers who have lost the functional mobility of the
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicles incorporate foot controls, a typical vehicle with an automatic transmission having accelerator and brake pedals and a manual transmission having accelerator, brake and clutch pedals. To permit operation by handicapped persons having restricted or no use of their legs, such vehicles may be fitted with hand controls which permit hand operation of the accelerator and brake pedals. Handicapped persons are normally restricted to the use of automatic transmission vehicles.
The majority of hand controls which have been considered previously utilize systems of levers and push rods of varying complexity, and are installed in the vehicle in various ways.
Sebazco's U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,857 discloses a steering and braking control system. This invention provides a means to brake a car without use of the brake pedal by pushing the steering wheel to activate the brake and releasing it to release the brake. Venturini's U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,002 discloses a control device mounted within the steering wheel for control of acceleration and braking. This device uses a series of lever elements connected to a cable system which activates electrical controls for control of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,674 by Rivas discloses a set of vehicle controls for brake, clutch and accelerator pedals. An accelerator and brake control is mounted on the steering wheel and a brake and clutch control is mounted on the gear shift level. Signals arc transmitted electrically from the control to a motor with a wire-free connection to operate the pedal. Bolduc's U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,684 discloses a system for the operating of the brake and accelerator pedals using a single joystick. A signal is electrically transmitted to mechanical components which operate the respective pedals.
Lenz's U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,492 demonstrates a hand lever control device mounted on the steering column, which controls the acceleration and braking systems. Likewise Ruprecht's U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,983 discloses a lever system which activates the brake and accelerator pedals. The lever is attached to the steering column. Ruprecht's U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,879 also discloses a lever system to operate the brake and accelerator pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,177 by Johnson discloses a remote controller steering, braking and accelerating. The invention incorporates a two axis joystick which is the connected to the steering wheel, and brake and accelerator through electric motors. Reichenberger's U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,628 discloses a double wheel control system for controlling brake and accelerator.